


To the Danvers Siblings

by cfo_absolute



Series: The Adventures of a Non-Binary Superhero [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: NB!Kara, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Kara comes out as non-binary to Alex. Cue emotional sibling fluff.





	To the Danvers Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of blown away by the responses I got from 'Truthfully'... Like really blown away. So thank you! I'm going to continue doing a collection of NB!Kara pieces that I'll be posting here as a series. I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. This will probably be the last one-on-one coming out piece I'll do for now.

“You’ve got to tell her eventually.”

 

Kara nods because they know. They  _ know _ . “It’s not that easy.”

 

Lena turns to look back at Kara over her shoulder from the kitchen. “Kara, she’s your sister. And she’s gay. I know she’s still rather new to the community, but... Are you afraid she won’t accept you?”

 

Kara walks into the kitchen where Lena is struggling to open a bottle of wine. They pop it open with ease. “It’s not that…” They sigh. “We’ve always been the Danvers Sister. Always. Now it’s…” 

 

“Different?” Lena asks gently. She takes the bottle from Kara’s hands before kissing them in thanks and pouring into the glasses set out in front of her.

 

Deep down Kara knows that Alex will love and accept them, no matter what. But that’s all Alex has ever had to do: accept Kara, be there for Kara, protect Kara, whether she liked it or not. The bitterness Alex felt growing up is long gone, but Kara still remembers and they’ve always made it their mission to make sure Alex never felt like that again. “Yeah… Different.”

 

Lena sighs. “I know this is hard. And I get it if you’re not ready, but, sweetheart,” Lena hooks her fingers into the belt loops of Kara’s jeans and pulls them close. She presses another gentle kiss to the tip of Kara’s nose. “You should trust in the love Alex has for you. Don’t be afraid to tell her.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Both Lena and Kara whip around to see Alex standing in the doorway to the apartment. 

 

“Alex!” Kara yelps in surprise. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

Alex narrows her eyes, because that does not seem likely. “That’s hard to believe. Is everything okay?” Alex looks wide eyed between Kara and Lena even though neither of them seem to be moving to answer.

 

Eventually a dramatic gasp escapes Lena’s lips. “I just remembered that I’m supposed to call an investor.” She presses her glass of wine into Alex’s hands as she walks past, ignoring Kara’s murmurs of ‘Traitor’. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment.”

 

A tense silence settles between the remaining two as Lena leaves the room. Kara fiddles with the edge of their wine glass, squirming under the weight of Alex’s gaze. It’s heavy and so is Kara. Their heart, their mind, their chest, all weighed down by apprehension and fear. 

 

“Kara…”

 

A thousand variations of the same though scroll rapidly through Kara’s mind, but they find themselves unable to speak any of the words. 

 

“Kara, just talk to me. Please.” Alex knows something is wrong. She can see the conflict and pain written across Kara’s face and it breaks her heart. “Did I do something? Because if I did-”

 

“No, Alex. No.” Kara stops their sister abruptly because Alex will always,  _ always _ blame herself first. “You didn’t do anything. It- It’s me.”

 

Alex abandons the wine glass on the counter and moves to put her arms around Kara. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t hurt when she feels Kara flinch. She pulls back to look Kara in the eye. “Kara, whatever’s going on... You can tell me. I’m here for you. Always. We’re sisters, remember?”

 

Kara winces again at the word. The word  _ sister _ . They love being able to call Alex family, the strength, love, protection that relationship provides. But the word  _ sister _ … with the meaning and implications it carries is stifling. It’s suffocating. The sound of it crawls across Kara’s skin until it forces the words out of their mouth. 

 

“I don’t think I’m a girl.” Kara’s brain reminds them of all the conversations they’ve had with Lena about this, about speaking definitively and saying exactly what they want and what they mean. “N-no, I don’t think. I’m  _ not _ a girl. I’m-” Kara sucks in a steadying breath. “I-I’m non-binary.”

 

The next thing Kara feels is their own glass being pulled from their hands and the crushing force of Alex’s arms around them again. The pressure would be painful to anyone else, but Kara welcomes it. They collapse against Alex as tears start to fall, thick and hot against their cheeks. 

 

“I am so proud of you.” Alex whispers against Kara’s hair. “Thank you for telling me.” She pulls back just far enough to see Kara’s face. “I am  _ so _ proud of you, okay? You’re amazing.” 

 

Kara’s trying to rein in the tears, but it’s near impossible. The same feeling of relief they felt when they came out to Lena floods through them. Alex knows. It’s okay. Alex knows and she’s not angry. She’s not upset. She’s not leaving. It’s okay. “I thought you’d be upset.” Kara admits in a small voice. 

 

“Why on earth would I be upset?” Alex asks, eyes wide with something close to shock. 

 

Kara looks at their sister, blinking tears away. “We’ve always been the Danvers Sisters. And I’ve always messed things up for you. I didn’t want to mess that up too.”

 

“Look at me.”

 

Kara does, eyes still wet. 

 

“Kara, you listen to me. Really  _ listen _ , okay? You are so many things. You’re a Danvers. You’re an El. You’re a hero. And you are my  _ heart _ . Whether I call you my sister, brother, sibling, or whatever word you want me to use doesn’t change the fact that it’s gonna be you and me against the multi-verse. Always.”

 

If it was hard to hold back the flood of tears before, the idea seems downright absurd now. Kara collapses against Alex again. They’re too relieved and happy to bother holding themselves up. “Thank you, Alex.”

 

Alex smiles against Kara’s hair, pulled tightly back in a ponytail. “I will always love you, Kara. Just tell me what you need. What can I do? Do you want to change pronouns or-”

 

Kara’s the first to pull away this time, all smiles and shining eyes. “I like gender neutral pronouns. They feel more… comfortable, more fitting.”

 

Alex nods, her smile widening to match Kara’s. “Done. Now, I feel like we have a lot to talk about. But first,” She turns to grab the abandoned glasses of wine from the counter and hands one to Kara. She raises hers in a toast. “To the Danvers Siblings. May we continue to kick ass and look incredibly good while we’re doing it.”

 

Kara touches their glass to Alex’s before taking a small sip. “Danvers Siblings… I like the sound of that.”

 

Alex grins. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up will most likely be: Kara's first game night being out as NB or Dealing with the name 'Supergirl'. You guys have a preference?
> 
> Also, if any of you are reading my Power Rangers fic 'Sleeplessness': I'm currently working on ch7 and I hope ya'll are ready for it. It's a fun one. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
